A short story of conflict
by matthewseed740
Summary: What happens when Arkadia falls out of Clarke Griffins hands, and she finds herself getting sent back in time along with her friend Marcus Kane to before the earth was destroyed? Read on to find out
Madness of darkness

Introduction: This story exists in a parallel universe to the TV versions of the 100, agents of shield and once upon a time.

Chapter 1

She just can't stop running right now. She knows that not only her life is at risk but also that of all of her friends. Clarke Griffin the great wanaheda knows that something not quite right is going on at the moment. There are people surrounding her presence. They are closing in on her within the trees and bushes of this dark forest that she's racing through right now. Clarke knows that she isn't too far away from Arkadia, the home of her people the Skicrue. She knows that if she's able to safely reach Arkadia without getting shot at then she'll be able to be reunited with her friends Bellamy and Octavia Blake, Raven Ryres, Jasper Jordan and Monty Green. Suddenly she is jumped on. A hard hand is placed hard against her mouth stopping her from crying out.

"Clarke, it's alright, it's Kane, don't worry and don't talk I'll get us out of here. Arkadia has fallen out of our hands and our friends have been taken by men wearing hoods with guns. I have two guns on me right now, one of the guns is for me and the other one is for you. Our home hasn't been taken by the grounders. The grounders are not our problem today, but however they may well turn out and prove themselves to be our solution!"

Clarke closes her eyes for a moment in despair and she allows Kane to grasp hold of her hand and rush with her through the forest away from the direction that she was heading in. Both Clarke and Kane know at the moment that it isn't infact safe for them to return home to be with their people. After running through the forest for quite some time Kane leads Clarke into a cave. He passes a gun over to her there before shaking his head at her.

"I just don't know if the grounders are going to help us today! The men who invaded our home called themselves followers of Hyrda!"

Marcus Kane points his gun over in the direction of a wall in the cave and he proceeds to fire his weapon to check that it has bullets in it. Clarke collapses down onto her bottom onto the ground of the cave that they're in and she gestures Kane towards coming to take a seat down beside her in the cave.

"Hydra what the hell is that?"

Kane shakes his head back at Clarke.

"No idea but I know that it must be something bad!"

Clarke decides to point the obvious out to her friend.

"One things for sure if we're going to get our home back then we need some help to do it,"

Kane agrees with Clarke, but the only thing is he really doesn't know where on earth they're going to get that support from. All of a sudden a woman takes a stroll into their cave. Unlike Clarke having blonde hair this woman has got black hair, and she looks like a witch.

"Hello dears!"

Both Marcus and Clarke jump to their feet up from the ground and they round on this lady together. Neither of them have ever seen this woman before. She is a complete stranger to the both of them. Clarke exchanged troubled looks with Kane.

"Who is she?"

Kane shakes his head back at Clarke.

"I don't know she appears to neither be one of our sky people or a grounder,"

Kane decides to run an interrogation on this woman as he turns to address her.

"What's your name?"

The woman has been smiling coldly at both Kane and Clarke ever since she wandered into their cave just now.

"My name's Regina but you two can call me your majesty!"

Regina then withdraws an object from her cape and she throws it in the direction of both Kane and Clarke. Red smoke then comes drifting from the object and it proceeds to knock both Kane and Clarke out unconscious down onto the ground of their cave.

Chapter 2

Clarke Griffin struggles to open up her eyes, and when she does she discovers much to her shock that she is in some kind of medical facility. A woman is seeing to her.

"Hello are you alright? My name is Jemma Simmons and your in SHIELD headquarters in the infirmary centre here."

Clarke has never ever heard of the name SHIELD before.

"Are you with the Grounders or are you with the ice nation?"

Simmons' is troubled. She has no idea at all just what this stranger to her is talking about.

"I am an agent of SHIELD."

Clarke feels very weak right now. She knows that whoever that lady was who wandered into the cave that both her and Marcus Kane had found together in the woods must have cursed them both.

"I need to speak with your commander!"

Suddenly a man wanders up to where Agent Jemma Simmons is seeing to the sick Clarke Griffin in the infirmary in SHIELD headquarters. The man appears to be another agent just like this Jemma Simmons lady is. The man is wearing a lanyard around his neck. Clarke takes a look at this man's lanyard and she discovers that his name is Agent Phil Coulson.

"Are you the commander of SHIELD?"

Phil nods his head back at Clarke.

"Yeah I'm the director. Can you remember how you got here to SHIELD headquarters today and can you also remember where you came from to get here?"

Clarke closes her eyes. She realises that she must unfortunately be quite far away from Arkadia right now.

"I don't know how I got here I regret to inform you Director Coulson, but I do know that I came from a place called Arkadia!"

Phil has never heard of Arkadia before just like how Jemma has never heard of it before.

"Well once my team and I have learned where abouts your home is then we'll gladly send you back there,"

Clarke knows that she really needs to find out where her friend is right now.

"Is my friend Marcus Kane here in SHIELD or is it just me who you found and brought here?"

Just then Kane himself appears beside the Director facing her sick bed. Kane gives Clarke a little smile.

"Good to see that you're alright,"

Clarke struggles to take a seat up in her sick bed after finding Kane standing facing her just beside her bed.

"You too. How on earth did we get here Kane?"

Marcus shrugs his shoulders back sadly at Clarke.

"You're guess is as good as mine,"

Kane turns to face Coulson now.

"I request a word in private with you Director,"

Phil nods his head in understanding to what Marcus has just told him before proceeding to walk away from the bed that Clarke's recovering on with him. Clarke closes her eyes and she drifts back off to sleep.

Chapter 3

Director Coulson leads Marcus Kane into his office in SHIELD headquarters. He gestures him towards taking a seat down directly facing him there. Phil also takes a seat down on his chair behind his desk in his office.

"So let's get down to business then shall we how the hell did you and your friend suddenly appear out of nowhere laying down unconscious inside my base?"

Kane shakes his head back at Coulson.

"I'm sorry Director I regret to inform you that I have no idea at all, but however I am pleased to inform you that neither me or Clarke are a fret to either you or to the other people who are on your base."

Coulson grabs a gun that's laying on his table and he passes it over to Kane.

"SHIELD'S top secret no one's supposed to know about it, so no matter how on earth both you yourself and your friend Clarke happened to appear on my base I can't let either of you leave right now unfortunately, at least not until I've managed to successfully wipe both of your memories of ever coming here and hearing the name SHIELD."

What the Director has just said to him brings a lot of things onto Kane's mind. Kane is now starting to think what is so special about this SHIELD thing that the Director can't risk him ever telling anyone else about it, and also Kane doesn't quite like the thought of ever having any moments of his life forgotten about, so for that reason he is now starting to have concerns about both this Director and the agency that he works for that is SHIELD. Kane jumps to his feet up from the chair that he's just been sitting down on and he round on Phil.

"Director Coulson you must be quite mad if you think that I'm about to let you wipe some parts of both my own memory and my friend Clarke memory away!"

Coulson now takes to aiming a gun at Marcus.

"Stand down sir!"

Kane pulls a face of confusion back at Coulson now.

"Funny you saying that when you have a gun aimed at my head! You have a lot of explaining to do Director!"

Kane now takes to aiming the gun that the Director has just given to him back at him. Marcus now knows that he needs to get both he himself and Clarke far away from here. Kane is now feeling fretting. He has doubts on his mind right now about what he's just about to do is actually the right thing for him to do, but still he does it. Kane pulls the trigger of his gun and a blast from his gun sends Coulson collapsing down onto the floor of his office. Kane now takes to running out of the Director's office.

"HEY!"

Kane decides to just ignore the voice that's just shouted out at him in the corridor just outside Coulson's office as he carries on running just as fast as he can in the direction of the infirmary. Marcus comes sprinting quickly through the doors of the infirmary. He shoots Jemma Simmons a suspicious look when he finds her seeing to his friend Clarke. Jemma picks up on the look that Marcus has just given to her feeling rather confused.

"Is everything alright Mr Kane?"

Marcus rounds on Jemma.

"Back away from my friend right now!"

Clarke is still fast asleep in her bed. Kane's now starting to worry that Jemma used something on her to knock her out unconscious in order for her to run some kind of experiment on her. Kane points his gun at Simmons.

"Don't make me shoot you, walk away from my friend and me right now!"

Simmons now decides to do as Marcus has just said in order to go and receive some back up to use against him. Kane now securely fixes his gun onto his belt before bending down and picking Clarke gently up from her bed. He holds her gently in his arms as he carries her out of the infirmary. Marcus is now determined to find a way of escaping both himself and Clarke from SHIELD.

Chapter 4

Marcus Kane hurries down a corridor in SHIELD headquarters with the unconscious Clarke Griffin held gently in his arms. He can hear the sound of a warning alarm ringing out loudly throughout this base that he's in right now. He can hear the sound of running steps behind him, and he knows that the Agents of SHIELD are unfortunately after him. Kane knows that he's just got to stop running, because the safety of both his and Clarke's lives depends on him running now.

"OY YOU STOP!"

Kane can hear the sound of a woman's voice coming from behind him. He turns round and he finds a blonde haired lady chasing after him. She has a gun held firmly in her hand. She aims it at his back. Kane knows that she is about to use her gun to either stun him or to shoot him with, but however before she can however he races into a room in this base, and he locks the door of this room firmly shut behind him before this woman can make her way following on after him into this room. Kane can see a door leading out of this base inside this room. He dashes towards that door. He can both see, hear and feel that Clarke is now starting to awaken inside his arms.

"It's alright I'm going to get us out of here!"

Clarke opens her eyes to find Kane taking a look down at her. She discovers that she is appearing to be moving in his arms.

"Kane, what's going on?"

Kane shakes his head down at Clarke.

"I'm sorry we're in really grave danger if we stay here inside SHIELD headquarters,"

Kane now reaches the door leading out of this secret base, and he proceeds to kick it roughly open.

"Can you walk?"

Clarke nods her head up at Kane.

"I think so,"

He then lets her drop down onto her feet out of his arms. He then finds a gun laying on a bench in the corridor leading out of this room leading into the sunny world outside this secret base, and he alerts her to it. Clarke picks the gun up, and she uses it to stun the other blonde haired lady who was chasing Kane before with, because that woman has now found a way of breaking into the room, and she has now proceeded to follow both Kane and Clarke out of the base. Clarke turns to face Kane.

"Can we afford to take prisoners, because I may have just captured us both one?"

Kane picks the blonde haired lady up from where she has just dropped down unconscious onto the street that they're now standing in, and he throws her body over his shoulder before grabbing her legs.

"We need to take a prisoner Clarke if we're to stand any chance of finding out why SHIELD is on our case,"

Both Clarke and Kane now discover much to their horror where they are.

Chapter 5

Kane exchanged troubled looks with Clarke.

"We're on earth in the past!"

Clarke now realises that both she herself and Kane are a long way away from Arkadia unfortunately.

"What do we do?"

Kane takes a look back at Clarke.

"Find somewhere to go and find a way of figuring everything out inside,"

Both Clarke and Kane now take to heading down the street together. Kane continues to carry their unconscious prisoner over his shoulder. After journeying for quite some time both Kane and Clarke come to a mysterious town called Storybrooke along with their prisoner. They just come strolling right into town. A man stops them when they enter themselves into town.

"OY WHO ARE YOU?"

Kane takes a look back at the man.

"My name is Marcus Kane and this is Clarke Griffin we've come to your town in search of a place to stay!"

Kane now realises not very much to his surprise that this man is carrying a gun. The man appears to be looking really quite confused right now.

"Mister Kane who is that woman on your back?"

Kane takes a look back at the man who is wearing a black leather jacket.

"As a matter fact I've been wondering that myself Mister?"

The man now realises that Kane is wanting him to pass his name over to him.

"Booth, August W Booth,"

Clarke's troubled.

"That sounds like a rather suspicious name sir,"

August takes a look back at Clarke.

"W is for Wayne,"

Both Clarke and Marcus now take to realising that August is infact standing beside a motorbike. He is holding a motorbike helmet right now in his hands. Kane now realises that his prisoner is now starting to wake up. Kane rounds on August.

"Listen sir please just give us a bed for the night!"

August shakes his head back at both Kane and Clarke.

"No I'm afraid to say that you're both going to have to come down to the Sheriff's station with me right now,"

August is now arresting both Clarke and Marcus.

Chapter 6

August Wayne Booth is temporally the Sheriff of Storybrooke, because Emma Swan the rightful Sheriff of this town is currently in the Underworld along with her dad David, her mum Mary Margret, her son Henry, her friend Regina, her friend's boyfriend Robin and her foe Mr Gold. Emma left August incharge of her town while she went to retrieve her boyfriend Captain Hook from the Underworld. August has now taken to place both Kane and Clarke in a prison cell each within the Sheriff's station, and he's taken both of their guns off them. The woman who they abducted August has now taken to learn is called Bobbi Morse, and she's an Agent of SHIELD. Both Kane and Clarke are now standing watching from their cells as both August and Bobbi share out a conversation with each other. In their conversation both Kane and Clarke learn that SHIELD is at war with Hydra, and Hydra is the same group of people who invaded their own home setting Arkadia.

"We will get out of here Mr Booth you can be sure of that!"

August takes a look back at Kane.

"I'm sure you will infact I'll release you as long as you don't cause any trouble in my town!"

"YOUR TOWN!"

August now turns round to find himself standing facing Emma Swan inside the Sheriff's station. She's back from the Underworld. Emma smiles at August.

"Thank you for looking after the town for me while I was away but I would really like it back in my hands now,"

August nods his head back at Emma.

"How's your friend Captain Hook?"

He now really wishes that he hadn't infact asked her that question, because Emma's now starting to look really sad indeed.

"He's still dead I'm afraid. I had no other choice but to leave him back in the Underworld."

August now takes to pull Emma into a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry,"

Bobbi rounds on both August and Emma just as Clarke takes to kicking her prison cell door roughly open, before proceeding to help Kane break out of his prison cell. Bobbi takes a look at August.

"When can I go home back to my friends?"

Clarke now rounds in anger on both Bobbi and Emma while Kane rounds in anger on August. Clarke confronts Emma.

"Where the hell is the evil Queen Regina Mills?"

Emma's now left surprised to find that this stranger to her is asking about the whereabouts of her friend.

"Why do you want to know where Regina is? How do you know about her?"

Clarke grabs a gun from the table in the station and she points it quickly at Emma.

"I know that you know about Regina because not long before you entered this room your friend August told Bobbi that you knew her. Now where the hell is she?"

Suddenly Bobbi's ex husband Lance Hunter comes hurrying his way into the station armed with a gun. He smiles at Bobbi.

"You're tracker brought me straight here! Thank God you're safe!"

August quickly rounds on Hunter.

"Another bloody stranger in the town to worry about!"

Hunter rounds back on August.

"Back off mate!"

Both Emma and Clarke continue to round on each other. Kane is aiming his gun that he's retrieved back from August on Emma, and August is aiming his gun back at Kane. Meanwhile Hunter is aiming his gun at August. He's wanting to know what he's just been talking to Bobbi about. Things are going to get really rather messy inside this Sheriff's station.

Chapter 7

Clarke Griffin decides that shooting Emma Swan down in cold blood really isn't going to get her anywhere, and besides her fight really isn't with her, so for that case Clarke takes to lowering her gun, and then Emma takes to doing the exact same. Both Clarke and Emma shake their heads at each other.

"We don't have to be enemies,"

They're now agreeing with each other on the exact same thing. Clarke takes a look with mercy in her eyes at the Sheriff now.

"Please just tell us where you're friend Regina is, because you see me and my friend Kane are only here because of her, because she found us in a cave near to our home Arkadia and she used some sort of witchcraft to transport us back in time from the far off future to your base Bobbi and Hunter,"

Both Bobbi and Hunter now take to realising that both Clarke and Kane were actually in their secret base not by their own choice to be there. Emma now understands why Clarke is in need of her friend Regina, and so Emma now sends Regina a text message for her to come and meet her inside the station. Regina wastes no time in sending both Kane and Clarke back to their rightful home time and place and she also sends them away that they can use in their battle against Hydra. Regina from the past while she was still the evil Queen was the one to send them here in the first place, but her present self is a much more likeable person and so she has now helped them by sending them home. Before going back to the future both Clarke and Kane said a little goodbye each to Emma, August, Regina, Bobbi and Hunter. Kane apologised to both Bobbi and Hunter for shooting their Director, and Hunter tells him in response that it's alright and that he's just received word that Director Coulson has managed to make a full recovery from his gunshot.

After Clarke and Kane have been sent back to the future after saying a little goodbye to Emma, August and Regina both Agent Hunter and Agent Bobbi return to their secret SHIELD base.

The end


End file.
